


Some of the Firsts

by konneko_chan



Series: From A to Z, Forever [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, extended tweet fic, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konneko_chan/pseuds/konneko_chan
Summary: A is for Amusement Park:He saw.They talked.He fell in love.





	Some of the Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> This story is the first in a series of alphabetized dates between GOT7 Hyungline x Mark Tuan, so if you're a fan of Mark-centric ships, then this could be a good collection for you.
> 
> All stories have started out as tweet fics on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ahgakitten) account, except here they are a bit more fleshed out and developed.
> 
> I look at this series as writing practice, because I've been away from the writing game for a while. So I apologise in advance for the overuse of descriptive language, hyperbole, cliches and tropes.
> 
> Stories are all unbeta-ed. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time he saw Mark, it was from across the campus quad.

The other boy had been talking—well, not so much talking as he was quietly listening to—a very animated brunette. Jaebeom recognised the energetic chatterbox as Jackson, the exchange student from Hong Kong in his Business Statistics class, but the angelic blonde must have been new because Jaebeom had never seen him before.

And boy, was the angel _ gorgeous _!

Jaebeom hadn’t known it then—but after years of commitment-free dating, casual hookups and the occasional one-night stand, those little tendrils slowly weaving their way into his heart were the stirrings of young love.

The first time he spoke to Mark, it didn’t go exactly as planned.

Jaebeom had had it all sketched out in his mind. After weeks of observation—he vehemently refused to admit it was a hop and skip away from borderline stalking—he thought he knew exactly how he was going to get Mark’s attention and _ keep _it.

Step one: convince Jackson to introduce him to his friend—which actually wouldn’t take much effort, considering Jackson was always good to “help a brother out” (especially if he thought the brother could do with a more active social life).

Step two: impress the friend—although _ this _ would’ve been considerably more difficult, since in no universe would Jaebeom ever think of himself as a particularly loquacious person.

Step three: dig up the nerve to ask Mark out—which was probably the most difficult task of all, because Jaebeom was damn sure such an amazing guy would have already received tons of other, _ better _ offers from people who were probably more worthy of his perfection.

All that flew out the window when Jaebeom, while on a caffeine run during midterms season, turned around too suddenly in the Mom-and-Pop coffeeshop just off campus—with two cups of freshly made Americanos in his hands—and bumped right into Mark, spilling dark coffee onto the smaller man’s snow white Adidas trainers.

“Oh _ fuck _!”

Until this day, even though Jaebeom has pleaded desperately with Mark to never bring it up again, whenever Mark’s mind drifts, he can’t resist recalling those words with a great deal of fondness—shocked, mortified profanity and all.

The first date they went on, Jaebeom chose to keep it simple.

He did consider going all out—candlelight dinner, moonlit walk in the park, the whole mushy, maudlin cliche of how first dates should go—but eventually decided against it because that wasn’t either his or Mark’s style.

Instead, they went to the amusement park.

Still, like a gentleman, Jaebeom had gone to Mark’s dorm to pick him up. He hadn’t brought any flowers (though he _ had _ considered it earlier), but he did come bearing gifts in the form of Mark’s favourite chocolates (thanks, Jackson!). 

Mark had thanked him with a beaming smile before putting the chocolates in the fridge—with a friendly reminder to his roommate: “**TOUCH THESE WITH YOUR GRIMY, GREEDY LITTLE HANDS, YOU KOWLOON TONG THIEF, AND YOU DIE!”**—and then taking Jaebeom’s hand in his, calmly ignoring the way Jaebeom’s palm had suddenly started to sweat at such easy and casual affection.

“Let’s go, Beommie!” he said cheerily.

They didn’t take a cab there—“Too expensive, Beommie. Let’s just take the bus!”—and though the journey was longer, Jaebeom appreciated the extra time spent with Mark because that gave them the chance to know each other better. Mark’s Korean wasn’t really fluent yet, Jaebeom’s English was basic at best, and neither of them were particularly known for being outgoing or talkative—but it didn’t matter. For some strange reason, when they were together, their language barrier and naturally quiet, taciturn natures be damned; they could talk about anything and everything under the sun.

The disaster that was their first (official) meeting forgotten—or at least, not discussed (Mark would eventually be comfortable enough around Jaebeom to tease him about it)—they had a great time at the amusement park. Mark was an adrenaline junkie, so he dragged Jaebeom with him on all the thrill rides (many of them twice even!) and though Jaebeom looked rather green after the second round on the triple-loop suspended coaster, he felt much, _ much _ better after seeing how the bright smile Mark was wearing practically lit up his entire face. 

They binged their way through the concession stands, because Mark insisted on trying everything from deep-fried chicken wings, cheese fries and grilled cheese with condensed milk to rainbow-coloured cotton candy and churros smothered in whipped cream, melted chocolate and powdered sugar. Thankfully, he also insisted on slow rides after every snack to give time for the food to digest before they went airborne, so Jaebeom never had reason to embarrass himself by puking his guts out. When they got thirsty, they shared fresh lemonade served in tall, neon pink plastic tumblers and enormous frosties in vivid shades of blue, purple and yellow.

It was the best date Jaebeom had ever experienced.

As the sun began to set and announcements echoed over the loudspeakers that the park was about to close in half an hour, Jaebeom and Mark finished the candied apples they had been nibbling on and got in line for what they had long decided would be their final ride of the day. It was ridiculously trite, like a scene straight out of a B-grade Korean drama, but neither Mark nor Jaebeom cared how prosaic it would have been to others.

“I’m glad we saved the Ferris Wheel for last,” Mark remarked with a happy grin, as the ride operator opened a free gondola for them.

“Me too,” Jaebeom agreed as they climbed in.

The Wheel began to turn, slowly and yet no slow enough, and as their gondola rose even higher, Mark gasped at the stunning vista that stretched out before them.

“Oh, wow! Look at that view, Beommie! Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Breathtaking.”

Mark glanced over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow. “Beommie?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re not looking at the view. You’re looking at me.”

Jaebeom smiled softly—he’d been mustering up his courage all day for this—and scooted closer to Mark, taking the other boy’s hand in his. Again, it was ludicrously corny (if Jinyoung and Yugyeom ever found out just how corny he’d been, Jaebeom would never ever hear the end of it)—but Jaebeom really needed to let Mark know how he felt.

So, self-consciousness shoved to the furthest reaches of his mind, Jaebeom raised Mark’s hand to his lips, brushed a light kiss across the knuckles—and was rewarded by a rosy blush that tinted Mark’s cheeks and made all the nerves worth it.

“I know,” Jaebeom confessed, watching those beautiful doe eyes shine at him. “You’re the only view I ever want to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated, comments are love - but no pressure on you for either. 
> 
> If you wish to send me a personal message, feel free to hook me up at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ahgakitten) account.
> 
> Stream anything and everything by GOT7!


End file.
